This invention relates generally to orthopedic support pillows. In particular, the invention relates to adjustable pillows for supporting a person's head and neck during sleep.
It is known in the art to provide pillows of varying contour to provide adequate support for a person's head and neck during sleep. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,261, issued to Morrow on Jan. 22, 1985, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,074, issued to Emery on June 6, 1972, disclose such pillows. Yet, a need exists for conveniently accomodating the varying head and neck contours of different individuals.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and readily adjustable pillow for orthopedic head and neck support.